<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【佐鸣】数字时代 by Orrrasc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662984">【佐鸣】数字时代</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc'>Orrrasc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, 佐鸣 - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:41:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662984</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orrrasc/pseuds/Orrrasc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【佐鸣】数字时代</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>很难想象一个人为什么会爱上一台机器，有点可笑也有点可怜。不过军营就是这样的，没什么太多的情绪，也不总是十分和平，闲言碎语很多，经历过战争的人总有点儿对生活的感慨，相较于普通人，多出了那么些特立独行。<br/>
漩涡鸣人起初不知道那个总是给他取子弹的军医也是批量生产的机器，絮絮叨叨地一直讲，今天那个丸子头又来找我抽烟了，说他谈了女朋友，好像就是你们这里的人，你认识吗？她叫手鞠，还有一个弟弟……<br/>
军医没名字，脖子后面有一串编号，听说用某种特定的密码翻译过来是宇智波佐助的意思，鸣人就一直佐助佐助的喊。<br/>
他跟佐助不见外，好得像朋友一样。漩涡鸣人有不少秘密不是写给日记，更不是写进战前的遗书里，他把话说给宇智波佐助听，那个没什么感情的军医就把他乱七八糟的废话和梦呓塞进自己的存储系统，多年后等到鸣人退役，再吐出来还给他。<br/>
说到遗书，偶尔他们行军好远好远的路，上头就派发一个档案袋，拆出来里面就躺着一张信纸和一片信封。打仗前写遗书是常事，死了就是死了，尸体回收了就是回收了，战争年代生命总是陨落得很快，甚至有人开玩笑，这个城市最后的管理者会是战地医院的那批军医。这句话是对的，人体脆弱，易消亡，只有代码——占领或被占领，永恒的数字。<br/>
鸣人躺在简易的病床上，其实那就是个担架，他躺在上面倒是和吊床一样自在。军医站在医疗推车旁边调配生理盐水，要给他打吊针，鸣人又开始了他的唠叨。这回说起了他退役的事情，听说战争很快就要结束了，快则一个月，慢则也就是近一年的事情，我很快就能回去了，还真有点舍不得你。<br/>
你呢，他问，战争结束之后，你会去哪里？<br/>
军医把针头扎进他的手背，被销毁，或者在这里留任。<br/>
鸣人瞪大了眼睛，神情有些落寞。他沉默了很长时间没有说话，再开口的时候声音哑哑的，为什么要销毁你们呢，就算是机器……还有很多人和你们的军医定了婚约，小李和春野医生……<br/>
佐助没说话，背过身忙别的事。鸣人的目光就自然而然地落在了他的后脖子上，那串代表着他身份和出厂日期的编码若隐若现，被白大褂遮住了一大半。他想起很久之前自己开玩笑地问过佐助的启动开关在哪里，军医淡漠地看着士兵，说这是机密。<br/>
机密机密机密……就是为了这个才要销毁你们吗？只要删除数据不就完了？鸣人有些生气地说，军医按住他，让他不要乱动，鸣人瞪着他，佐助就露出一个嘲讽的笑容，数据对我们来说就是一切，是我们的记忆，一个人被删除了记忆……你觉得他是什么？<br/>
他知道，那和死去无异。<br/>
鸣人又说，那我呢，我们是朋友，只保留下来这样的记忆不可以吗？正好等到战争结束，你忘掉这里的痛苦，只想起我……他越说声音就越低下去，我也想被人记住啊。<br/>
佐助没说话，他知道漩涡鸣人自幼父母双亡，被带来军营也是为了养活自己。其实说白了，大部分参与战争的人都是无辜的，生命的凋败是一种罪恶，所有人，哪怕是这里进行手术的机器也得为此负责。<br/>
但是他们不会，因为他们是机器。佐助只觉得漩涡鸣人的话很可笑，我没有痛苦，创造我们的人不会给一台机器感受痛苦的机会，是你想得太多了。<br/>
真好啊。鸣人出乎他意料地说，明明你看起来和我那么像，却不会觉得疼，也不会觉得心里难受，更不会感受到没人陪伴的寂寞。<br/>
你的朋友呢？奈良鹿丸，旗木卡卡西，日向雏田？<br/>
那不一样啊……鸣人撅着嘴，不过再解释你也不会懂吧，毕竟你不是人类。<br/>
嗯，我不是人类。佐助坐在他旁边，重复了一遍这句话。<br/>
他们彼此沉默了很久，直到宇智波佐助打破了僵局，他忽然想起什么，掀开自己的袖子给漩涡鸣人看，说，你上次不是问过我启动开关在哪里吗？这个就是。<br/>
他轻飘飘又淡然的语气像是陈述一件平凡无奇的事实。不过宇智波佐助的性格也就是这样，创造者把他的参数调整得过于不近人情，百分之三十的温柔，百分之四十的凌厉，剩下的是什么呢？鸣人在想，会是属于他自己可支配的代码吗，他想要自己冷漠刁钻，讽刺人的时候就绝不留余地。<br/>
鸣人大张着嘴巴，惊讶地看着佐助的手臂。在他的左手手臂上有一块小小的深色皮肤，手感摸上去没有太大的差别，就算真正地要关掉这台机器也得请求权限，所以不管鸣人怎么拍，怎么按压，或是握着他的手腕看来看去都不会有任何的反应。鸣人又想起那个悲哀的事实，宇智波佐助只是一台机器。<br/>
我记得你跟我说过这是机密。<br/>
佐助勾了一下嘴角，那是骗你的。<br/>
鸣人没有恼怒也没有被逗笑，他躺在病床上认真地看着佐助，只问了一句话，机器也会撒谎吗？<br/>
会的。佐助说。<br/>
时光穿梭如流水，一切逝去得太快。鸣人参加了战友的葬礼，那个礼拜日战事正式结束，他们只接到了撤退的消息，其他的东西也变得不那么重要了。没人关心这场战役的成败，甚至有不少士兵不知道敌方的背景，他们手里的来复枪只为杀戮和幸福存在。<br/>
他们知道那个铁律一样的事实，杀人不是为了增加死亡，是为了争取自己活下来的机会。每个人都是自私的，漩涡鸣人也不例外。他只是痛恨这个事实，痛恨他自己身体上的伤疤，痛恨那些被宇智波佐助从心脏边缘取出的子弹。<br/>
很久之前鸣人对佐助开过玩笑，其实就让子弹留着也无所谓，反正我活得活不下去都没什么人在意。<br/>
佐助看着他，慢慢地说，你得活下来。<br/>
为了谁？<br/>
为了我。佐助说，他拿起盘子里的子弹碎片，这是我为你取出的第五块残片，你要对得起我的工作。所以为了我，活下来。<br/>
鸣人哈哈大笑起来。如今这番回忆钻进脑海，他又想起不多时前宇智波佐助说过，就算是一台机器也会骗人。他想，这是对的。<br/>
葬礼过后士兵们各自收拾包裹回家，军营安排的大巴车就停在门外，临走之前鸣人还想再去医院看一看他的挚友，那个曾经拯救过他的生命，有着百分之二十温柔和百分之四十凌厉的家伙。那个宇智波佐助，他会怎么样呢？<br/>
漩涡鸣人的心口一阵发闷，只见门口的负责人把烟头踩在脚底，鞋底使劲儿拧了拧：<br/>
他们啊，下周就会被销毁了。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>FIN</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>